The Man Of Her Dreams
by Dallz
Summary: Chloe Sullivan has been in love with Oliver Macqueen for quite some time but he never really looked at her , can she get the man of her dreams?. Oliver Macqueen can't get Lois out of his mind , with Chloe by his side can he?
1. Chapter 1

Fan fiction - Oliver Macqueen & Chloe Sullivan

"Welcome to my Fan Fiction I hope you guys enjoy it , and I would also like to make it clear that I do not own Oliver or Chloe because if I did I would of put them together along time ago".

Oliver Macqueen was everything Chloe wanted on a man, he ticked every box in her " Man of my dreams" list, the list consisted many characteristics her perfect man should have.

Cute

Hot

Sexy voice

Great body

Funny

Manly

Spontaneous

Loves travelling

Knows what a girl wants

Is great in bed

Known's the correct moment to step in

Loves to help out people

Brings food in bed

The man of her dreams has to have all of that, and Oliver ticked all those things, but instead of being with her, he was still in love with her beautiful down to earth cousin, who made Chloe feel like she was not beautiful enough to ever get a man like Oliver. Instead here she was looking at Oliver Macqueen move his body on a sexy rhythm as he trained with his bow and arrows, the man even looked hot while shooting little card box man.

"Hey Ollie"

Oliver turned to see Chloe standing there, holding a cup of coffee in one hand and cookie on the other.

" Hey Chloe, nice of you to bring me my treats"

She smiled and stuck her tongue out at him, they knew each other for about two years now, she had meet him awkwardly, when she had meet him he was still dating her cousin and she felt an instant attraction to him but he never really felt anything for her. It's been one year now that he has broken up with her cousin and Chloe continues being just friends with him.

Life sucked really the most generous get the hot guys and the heroes like Lois, who having hot sex with Lover boy Clark Kent, Aka. The blur for Lois who did not know of course, but wouldn't it be wonderful if this year Chloe could get all she wanted? Nope instead she has Mr. Sad face Oliver Macqueen who wouldn't stop talking about her cousin even when it come down to business Lois seemed to find a way to annoy her.

"Yeah Oliver I bought your treats"

Chloe handed the coffee and the cookie to him and continued staring at him, the man even ate sexy look at the way he licked his lips while a crumb of cookie poised on his lips, it made her want to jump out of the chair and lick it herself , that made her squirm just at the thought of licking his lip , she cant get excited and hot right here , or she might do something mad and her relationship with him wouldn't never be the same if he rejected her.

He walked up to her and handed her the cookie.

"Do you want some?"

Chloe shook her head and blushed when her belly made a growling sound she had not had breakfast yet, but she was in a diet and she cant be tempted to eat the cookie.

" Are you sure, because your belly is telling me otherwise"?

Oliver smiled at her and pushed the cookie towards her again, Chloe just shook her head, than he shrugged and ate the cookie himself. She could not eat that cookie even if her belly told her otherwise she was in a diet meaning eating leafs, lots of leafs and water, she had gained some pounds over Christmas and if she wanted to get herself a man, she needs to lose weight.

"So Oliver I came here because I wanted to talk to you about an important thing"

She said, as her eyes travelled to his butt, the man had good assets.

"Oh like what, Chloe?"

He asked as he moved around his kitchen trying to find something, she was not sure what but she did not care because he was showing the shape of his butt as he moved, and that Robin hood type of tights he wore made him look even sexier.

"Oh since you asked me to look after the green kryptonite that I was guarding behind your back I think I found the perfect place for me to hide it, but I need help moving it and there's no one I trust more than you"

Oliver smiled at that statement, she never said that before to anyone, and he thought the person she trusted the most was Clark Kent, but apparently things have changed, she looked cute today, wearing a black skirt up to her knees, appropriate high heels shoes (black her favourites), pink shirt that does great things for her complexion, her hair was curled, she been doing that lately curling her hair and it looks good on her, and there was something different about her as well her eyes shined more, its like she had more confidence than she ever had.

Did she have a new boyfriend? Something inside him tugged his heart , he quickly clutched his hand to his chest , which made Chloe stand up and rush towards him.

"Oliver are you ok"

Was he? Was he really ok , Oliver looked at her and noticed how close she was her scent Vanilla and Cinnamon wafted through the air , he bet she tasted wonderful , like sweet honey , his mind protested at the thought of kissing her but she was so close , one kiss wouldn't hurt , would it , he leaned in , her breath caught , his breath slowed down to the same rhythm as hers , their lips so close he felt a sharp pain of need of lust consume him , his body begged to feel hers , she moved towards him , his hand went to her ass , oh she has a great ass that thought rushed through his mind like bullets he needed to feel more.

Chloe could only stare deep inside his eyes, the man had the best eyes ever, brown light, but the thing that made her more intrigued was that by looking in to his eyes she could see his soul and see who he his , as he caressed her buttocks , she moved closer she wanted to taste him to feel him as they moved in to finally kiss , tensions rising , breaths mingling , her tongued licked his lips which made her moan out loud , the phone beside the table started ringing , stopping the sexual haze and bringing them back to reality.

Oliver moved back and looked at Chloe and looked at the phone, but the only thing he could actually think about was the fact that he was about to kiss Chloe the women who felt like a sister or a friend to him and that scared was the closet person that he had besides Lois and Clark but Chloe felt like family and he already lost his family once and he wouldn't do it again, so he moved back and went to answer the phone.

"Hello, Oh hi Clark"

Chloe watched Oliver talking to Clark and felt her heart pounding really fast, she was still in shock with everything that had happened.

" Yes sure, Clark I will get there right away"

Oliver hanged up the phone and looked at Chloe and the way he looked at her made Chloe aware that something was not right.

"What happened Oliver"?

This was not about them she knew this, his expression held something more, the way he looked at her it was like he had been soccer punched.

"Oliver I am repeating again what happened"

She screamed, he walked towards her and stopped right in front of her held her hands.

"Chloe, Lois has been kidnapped"

End Of Chapter 1

A Letter From The Writer Of This Fan Fiction:

Hey Guys,

I hope that so far you guys have enjoyed my fiction, I have started writing this Fan Fiction due to my love with Oliver and Chloe , I just adore them , I want their relationship to grow along my stories , there is going to be hot scenes , rage scenes , jealousy scenes on both parts , I would also hook up some made up characters that will be put on this story on the purpose of heating this up between Oliver and Chloe , there is also going to be some Lois and Clark sweet scenes and kissing scenes but no scene between Lois and Clark , because the hot sex scenes are only for Chloe and Oliver hehe. I would love feedback and some points too so I hoped you guys enjoyed. I will be posting soon.

Yours Truly ,

Mystery Writer


	2. Chapter 2

**Fan Fiction:** Smallville

**Characters:** Chloe and Oliver

**Genre:** Romance&Humor

**Rate: **M For Adult Scenes

* * *

**8 am the next day Smallville (The Kent's farm)**

There he stood sitting on the couch, holding Lois picture in his hand, Clark looked like a mess, tears rolled down his eyes and Chloe felt his pain, the loss of some one you loved, her cousin and Clark had been together for over a year and they were madly in love, the type of love Chloe craved the kind of love she couldn't find or the kind of love Oliver wouldn't give to her. She sat down next to Clark and squeezed his other hand, comforting him and re-assuring him that she was going to find out who took Lois away from them and that they need to work together to find who did it.

At the exact moment he cried on her shoulders Oliver stepped in the room, she felt his presence, his cologne, the images of the incident that had happened yesterday had rushed through her, how close they were about to kiss before being interrupted by Clark.

"Hey Chloe, and hey Clark"

Oliver looked at Chloe and Clark and he was pissed off with how close they were to one another, it angered him that Chloe was not comforting him, but was comforting Clark instead he knew that he shouldn't be angry because Chloe was not his, but his heart felt sick at the thought of Chloe being any one else either, especially Clark whom she a few years back loved.

Oliver knew that he could never be with Chloe, both of them weren't ready for a relationship and Oliver was not completely over Lois just yet, even if Lois was with Clark, Oliver felt like one day he and Lois could be together again, but then if Lois and Oliver got back together Clark would find comfort in Chloe. So would he happy enough with Lois to let Chloe be with Clark? And watch them kiss every day, his brain revolted with his questioning of course he would be ok with the thought of Chloe and Clark together he loved Lois , he did not feel anything thing for Chloe she is like a sister to him , nothing more.

Chloe let go of Clark and looked straight at Oliver.

" Oh hi, Oliver, who's the day"

"Its going great Chloe, and how are you Clark, anything thing yet on Lois?"

Clark looked at him and shook his head, Chloe sighed poor guy he was really bad maybe she should get coffee and some treats for him, Chloe left the room and went to find something to give Clark to cheer him up leaving Oliver and Clark talking.

" Come on big guy, we are going to find her, me, you and Chloe, she would be found I promise"

He knew the pain of losing Lois if some one knew the same pain that Clark was experiencing at that exact moment he would be him.

" I know we are going to find her, but how could she just leave I told her specifically to wait for me and not go anywhere so it's all my fault"

Man Oliver had never seen Clark so down like this normally it was Clark trying to put every one up when something went bad, but Clark really loved Lois, and it made Oliver feel bad for wanting to steal Lois away from him. At that exact moment Chloe entered the room and he noticed that she was wearing a green jacket with a white shirt and a black trouser, which went well with her figure, he loved that color on her it brought out her eyes and she looked good in green, his favorite color before he could go further with that thought she spoke bringing him back to reality.

" Got some coffee its hot so be careful Clark, and here you go I couldn't find anything else in the cabin other than cookies so I brought you some"

"Thanks Chloe you are the best"

Oliver looked at the transaction and a full force of hatred went through him, she herself had done just the exact same thing to him yesterday, when she had appeared at his apartment holding goodies on her hands and she was doing the same thing for Clark, he looked at her again she was smiling at Clark and Oliver was angry with that she was in love with Clark, god he knew from the moment he had walked in the room that she was still in love with Clark and that made him even madder, how could she be in love with him after he had done all those things to her and he was in love with her cousin.

Chloe turned to see Oliver looking at her with a frown on his face what was up with the guy she wondered he had been looking at her funny since the moment he walked in the room, was he thinking about yesterday, was he thinking about the fact that they almost kissed, those thoughts rushed through her head, but she turned her attention back at Clark who needed her help.

" Guys, I think I am going upstairs and rest for a bit"

" Great idea Clark, right Oliver"

" Yeah sure Chloe"

Clark walked up to Chloe and kissed her on the cheeks.

"Thanks for all your help , Chlo"

Chloe touched his cheek and smiled, right there Oliver wanted to gag, he had enough of this scene he needed to interfere right away.

" Ok see ya Clark"

Clark turned and smiled and nodded at Oliver and finally left the room leaving Oliver with Chloe who was still looking at Clark walking up the stairs and when finally he was out of sight, she turned and looked at Oliver who seemed to be still looking at her.

* * *

**8:35 am ( Still at the Kent's)**

" Is something wrong Oliver"?

" No, why"?

She walked up to him standing a few feet away from him and his smell went through her nose, the smell of shampoo and caramel chocolate went through her, she wanted to lick him from head to toes the guy was just dam hot, the way he dressed especially today made her want to rip off his shirt, trouser and everything that hid his magnificent body from her.

" Because you been looking at me funny for the past few seconds, are you sure that you're fine"?

He gulped and looked at her eyes , dam it was so hard to lie to her , she could see right throw him , she knew him well , but with all his might and power he put up a smile.

" No it might be what I had for breakfast it did not go so well with me"

"oh , ok"

Chloe had a notion that he was lying but she wouldn't badge at it right now, maybe later, but then at that exact moment she slipped, and he caught her she knew that she shouldn't had been using this new high heals, when she was about slip outside before she walked in to the Kent's house.

She looked up and at that exact moment her breath caught, Oliver was so close to her, his lips were so close that if she uttered a word there lips would touch at that friction, god his eyes looked beautiful, that chocolate eyes with some green that he seemed to have had always sucked her in, the man had one of the most beautiful faces she had ever seen in her whole life and she sighed she also wanted to groan but Chloe couldn't because if she did, they would kiss she was so close to him, she needed him, her body screamed at the thought of her and Oliver doing the deed.

Oliver's body was in high alert, why had he caught her, but he also knew he couldn't let her hurt herself, the dam women was so stubborn he had known that she did not do so well with high heals, she had complained about it a few days ago, but no she had to go wear them and look were it had lead them to, the same scene to which he had tried to avoid yesterday, maybe this was god trying to punish him for yesterday incident where he wanted to kiss her, well if so god had a funny way of showing any kind of punishment , the next minute all he knew was that she touched his biceps and he groaned right there how did her hand find a way through the button of his shirt , she started caressing him and he heard her sigh and that made his dick twitch with excitement , she flipped her head back and her neck was at his disposal , even with his brain rejecting this , Oliver shook his head and closed his lips around her neck , feeling her warmth , feel her pulse accelerate and his touch , his lips lightly kissed her neck on the side and he finally licked it and she moaned , he sighed letting the taste of her settle on him , hummm vanilla his favorite , he then bit her lightly without hurting her and that caused another moan through her and a vibration convulsed through her neck which made Oliver excited , before he could bit her to cause the same reaction she pulled her head up front to the same level as him.

Chloe felt good , the man knew how to get her horny , she felt wet , she felt like she was about to explode right there , she wanted to throw herself in this world of torture and pleasure that he so lightly presenting her to , but she wanted to torture him first so she ripped his shirt letting the button drop on the floor and she was stunned just for a minute the man had a great body , she already had known from the how many times she had found him coming out of a shower but she only had a look from a great distance and looking closely at him was so good, she clawed her nails in him feeling him and lightly trailed it to his abdomen , hearing him sigh , made her aware that she was pleasuring him and that made her happy , she knew that there was an attraction there but she never felt that it could be like this that the moment they touched and felt each other in an intimate way hell was going to break lose.

" God Chloe"

The woman was driving him mad, letting her nails trailing throw him the way she smiled made him want to scream she was enjoying torturing him, and he wanted to wipe that smug smile off her face, he wanted to let her know who was leading this show but before he did he would let her enjoy her freedom , he sighed again she licked his left nipple and bit lightly and moved to do the same to the other , he groaned dam how could she make him crazy with just a few touches , he had slept with so many women but he never felt nothing like this ever and here he was with innocent Chloe , who he never in a million miles pictured himself with or pictured that she was a fire bowl when it came down to sex related things , the women knew what she doing and a rush of jealousy run through him just imagining who she learned all this tricks with made him jealous , Oliver knew she had dated Jimmy for a couple of years when he was still with Lois but Chloe and Jimmy never looked like they went from more than just a few kisses , and at that moment Oliver wanted to get Jimmy back from the un-dead and beat the hell out of him for just touching Chloe , Oliver looked at her enjoying what she was doing with him and he asked himself , what was happening to him?.

* * *

Hey guys,

I hope you guys liked this chapter it just rushed through me, I will start the third chapter soon enough, I am so excited with this fan-fiction, I love it so much that I have great ideas rushing through me, so its good news because it means I would not make it short chapters. So I hope you guys are having as much fun reading this as I writing this, till next time.

Yours truly,

Mystery writer


	3. Chapter 3

**FANFICTION:** I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS CHARACTERS

**RATED:** M FOR ADULT CONTENT

**COUPLES**: Oliver/Chloe , Oliver/Lois , Chloe/Clark and Lois/Clark.

* * *

_what was happening to him?._

At that exact moment, Oliver switched the table and turned Chloe around and letting her feel the strength of his erection, she gasped when she felt him, which made him smirk he wanted that reaction, the women felt good against him, but he wanted to feel her breasts, which were confined in a white blouse that with just a few un-buttoning he got it off her , leaving her with nothing else which surprised Oliver he never had the idea that Chloe was the kind of women who did not like to wear bra , Oliver smiled he liked it , he liked the fact that she just surprised him in full force with just the fact that she was not wearing nothing under her shirt , but that quipped him , was she not wearing panties too? He wondered and he put that at test, his hand slip to the cotton of her skirts brushing through her stomach first, sliding inside her skirt he felt a tiny little string barely covering her most intimate part and he quickly realized that she was wearing a thong, that made him harder.

Thank god she decided not to wear her granny panties today Chloe thought, imagine if she had she would of died at the thought of Oliver finding out that she was so un-sexy that she wore granny panties, so she was quite pleased she decided to wear a purple thong under her skirt, even if it felt like a breeze was going through her, god she hated thongs, that was why she loved granny panties so much, and anyways she was sexless for a long torturing time, since Jimmy died, she needed this, she needed the feel of Oliver on her skin , the man knew how to pleasure a women , Chloe knew this due to Lois stories of adventure in the bedroom with Mr. Queen , where Lois had told her chocolate were involved , which at the time Chloe would laugh and say stuff like , Lois has a really good life and that Chloe herself had an sex life that was quite alright with Jimmy but not to the fulfillment that Chloe wanted , but now she wanted that kind of sex , the type were she wanted more and more every time , the type she had a major orgasm and would feel good about it later and she wanted it with Oliver , he may love Lois but what he did not know was that he was fully attracted to her and she would use that to drag him to her.

Oliver looked at Chloe and took a double take because Chloe looked hotter than ever , hair tousled as if she had just come out of bed , her breast perked up , they weren't big as many women he had gone through had , but they weren't small either , they were the perfect size , the women awake a strange desire deep inside him , his mind said Lois , while his body said Chloe , he felt confused , he loved Lois he knew that , but there was something about Chloe that made him squirm every time she walked in a room , and he was not a man that squirmed at the sight of a women not if she was the most beautiful women he ever saw , but Chloe did that to him , he then decided to see how much she wanted him as well by , moving his hand inside her thong and touching her core , which made her gasp and his heart quicken with excitement , the then slipped two fingers inside feeling her wet and warm core.

" Oh my god , ummmmm yes"

Chloe felt hot and sexy at the same time , the man was doing strange things to her , she knew that it could be good with him , but she never imagined that even if he just slipped his finger inside her , that she would go up in to flames , the man at that exact moment thrust deeper inside her , which made her scream in pleasure , he had hit the spot inside her , she heard him groan , as if he was too having pleasure , as he made her have fantastic orgasm , her body then moved with the rhythm of his finger , she closed her eyes and sighed , letting herself feel how good it was .

" Dammm , harder , faster , make me come , oh god Oliver , why"

Oliver smirked at her statement, the women was in her brink and so was Oliver the fact that he felt her and could hear her, his body had reacted and his erection got strained under the trousers , he wanted to free his trousers and let her do the things he so much wanted her to do , but now he was concentrating on her pleasure and later on , his own , he thrust harder , letting her body move to the same rhythm , he also decided to let his mouth , go to her breast , making her gasp in delight , he sucked her breast feeling the warmth and the smoothness of her breast , and he could state her and she tasted like he always had imagine , vanilla , the women drove him crazy , and he needed to be aware of her , when he got back with Lois , so she would never make him cheat on Lois ever.

" OHHHHHHHHHHH , YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS , OLIVEEEEERRRRR"

Chloe came under him , her breasts felt good for being touched and licked by Oliver , her core felt good , she just had the best orgasm ever , the man had rocked her world just the way she thought he would.

"Did you like that"

Chloe blushed.

" It was alright"

She said as if it was nothing special , but it was , it was so special and good.

"What ! It was alright only , do you know how many women would defy your statement"

Oliver argued out , and that made Chloe smile , the man had an ego and if some one broke it , we would go in to a argument.

" Oliver it was alright , just leave at it"

"What Chloe don't lie I know you loved it , like I said many women love the sexual life they have with me , you're the first saying alright , even your cousin Lois knows the truth"

Oliver then knew that he had said too much , by the way Chloe face changed from sweet and laughable to hard and un-comfortable.

" Sorry Chloe I didn't mean to say her name"

" It's ok Oliver , just don't say it again , if we have any type of sexual relationship"

Chloe , wanted to scream at him tell him the truth , but she knew his heart belonged to Lois and that hurt her deeper , because the man she loved was in love with her cousin and if they dated or married , she would have to watch them two together and deal with the fact that Lois had everything she wanted.

" Chloe , you went through this knowing I love , so I can't promise I won't mention it again"

What he had said had hurt her he knew , but he loved Lois , he did , but then sometimes he felt something for Chloe too , it also hurt him seeing her like this.

" Oh really then maybe , it's not such a good idea , that this , what ever it was continues , so next time you see me , act like this never happened"

Chloe was mad , she was pissed off , did he really think that she would stay with him while he loved her cousin and talked about her every time they were together , there's no way , Chloe grabbed her clothes and put piece by piece in silence knowing he was watching her and walked out Clark's house.

" Dam Chloe, you foolish women, why can't you just accept Oliver will never love you"

Chloe sighed as she drove home in her car, listing to Usher let it burn through the radio, feeling like that the song was her life , tears slipped through her eyes , Chloe hated herself for crying , she wiped aways the tears and promised herself he would pay for the things he had said to her.

Next Chapter Quick Preview:

_ What was she doing her with , she looked hot , the dress made her eyes shine , green looked good on her , Oliver thought , but the question still went through his mind , what the heck was Chloe doing here with AC , why was she smiling with him and laughing with him , something tugged inside him , the women knew how to make him angry , the fact that she was with AC made him pissed off , when he had asked her to come with him to the ball she had said._

_"Sorry Oliver I am busy , maybe another time"_

_Now here she was not looking busy at all with AC as her date , and he was going to find out why the heck had she accepted AC offer and lied to him. Oliver walked straight towards Chloe moving every one out of his way , he was a man on a mission and he would not be stopped , till he knew why she had turned him down._

_Chloe , laughed at what AC said , the man had a funny side which Chloe recently had found out , she put her hands through his shoulders giving a light touch of friendship , AC was a nice man but she was not in love with him , with turning down Oliver to being his date she had said no , but with AC she had no problems with , so she had accepted his invite to the ball , she decided green as a dress because it looked good on her and plus the dress had that sex appeal she wanted to bring out on herself , the first time AC had saw her he had looked at her with appreciation which made her squirm with happiness , but at the moment she was about to whisper something to AC , she felt a strong hand touching her back which made her turned around with surprise , only finding the man that had put his hand on her back was no one other then her Arch enemy Oliver , her smile left her lips and the champagne filled glass she was holding was about too that she had to hold it tightly._

_Oliver smirked , he caught her in surprise good. He leaned in to her ears smelling her vanilla scent that he loved so much._

_" Got you"_

* * *

Hey Guys ,

Thanks for the waiting , I know it's short I was going to write more but I wanted suspense hahaha , yes I love torturing you guys , so tomorrow the next chapter would be put up , and oh god things aren't going so well for Chloe poor girl she is love with a guy that is still in love with her cousin , great ! I want to portray Chloe as strong yet sweet like she really is , she is going to have moments were she is going to stand up to Oliver and tell him like its is , so Yay to our Chloe , she would put the man in his place. I hope you guys like it. I thank you guys to read my fanfiction.

Yours truly,

Mystery writer


End file.
